The present application relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a rotor blade attachment thereof.
Gas turbine engines include a multiple of rotor assemblies within fan compressor and turbine sections. Each rotor assembly has a multitude of blades attached about a circumference of a rotor disk. Each blade includes an attachment section, a platform section, and an airfoil section that extends radially outwardly from the platform section. Each of the blades is typically axially received into a rotor disk rim through a fir-tree-type attachment section, and may be locked into place.
Turbine rotors, especially, operate in a difficult environment at high speeds and high temperatures.